The invention relates to lawn mowers and, more particularly, to lawn mowers operated by an internal combustion engine and including means for reducing engine coast-down time.
In order to reduce the time during which the cutter blade of the lawn mower continues to rotate after the engine ignition has been shut off, it is desirable to reduce the time required for the engine to coast down or come to a complete stop.
Various valving arrangements have been used for braking internal combustion engines. Attention is directed to the following United States patents and patent application:
______________________________________ PATENTEE U.S. PAT. NO. ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ Menesson 2,440,483 April 27, 1948 Thommen 2,778,349 January 22, 1957 Haller 2,968,295 January 17, 1961 Haller 3,326,194 June 20, 1967 Boling 3,638,632 February 1, 1972 Bygdnes 3,667,435 June 6, 1972 Knebel 3,707,952 January 2, 1973 Comer 3,955,653 May 11, 1973 Holtermann S.N. 705,140 filed January 14, 1976 ______________________________________